


Gardening, But Make It Shadowhunters

by WarmthOfRain



Series: Flufftober [18]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Alec Lightwood Deserves Nice Things, Alec Lightwood Loves Magnus Bane, Arsis Fucked Up But We Good, Chill, Clalec BroTP - Freeform, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Domestic Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Dorks in Love, F/M, Family Bonding, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Family Fun Time, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Flufftober 2020, Gardens & Gardening, Got Carried Away With That Again, Idiots in Love, Inspired by Shadowhunters (TV), Jimon Brotp, M/M, Magnus Bane Deserves Nice Things, Malec, Malec Fluff, Mundane things, Not Beta Read, Romantic Fluff, Shadowhunter Alec Lightwood, Shadowhunter Clary Fray, Shadowhunter Isabelle Lightwood, Shadowhunter Jace Wayland, Shadowhunter Luke Garroway, Sorry Not Sorry, They Gonna Post Soon, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, True Love, Vampire Simon Lewis, Warlock Magnus Bane, i love my brotp, mundane Maryse Lightwood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:08:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27117994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WarmthOfRain/pseuds/WarmthOfRain
Summary: Magnus went up to the porch, sitting on the railing with one leg on each side and reached for the hanging flower pot there, to put a set of roses in it.He couldn’t reach though, and Alec snickered, watching him try. Magnus sent him a deadly glare.He snapped his fingers and the pot appeared in his hands.“Hey! No magic!” Alec announced and Clary crossed her arms.“That’s cheating!”Magnus gave them both an unimpressed look. “I didn’t realize this was a competition, where there’s even a possibility to cheat.”He took and placed the pot on the railing, planting the roses in it without magic. Alec bit his lip.“Yeah, well, I’m telling mom.” he said. Magnus had a very betrayed look on his face.“You wouldn’t.”Alec raised a brow.//[Day 18 of Flufftober 2020, Gardening]
Relationships: Alec Lightwood & Isabelle Lightwood, Alec Lightwood & Isabelle Lightwood & Jace Wayland, Clary Fray & Alec Lightwood, Clary Fray & Isabelle Lightwood, Clary Fray & Luke Garroway, Clary Fray & Simon Lewis, Clary Fray/Jace Wayland, Isabelle Lightwood & Jace Wayland, Isabelle Lightwood & Maryse Lightwood, Luke Garroway & Simon Lewis, Luke Garroway/Maryse Lightwood, Magnus Bane & Clary Fray, Magnus Bane & Isabelle Lightwood, Magnus Bane & Jace Wayland, Magnus Bane & Luke Garroway, Magnus Bane & Maryse Lightwood, Magnus Bane & Simon Lewis, Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Maryse Lightwood & Jace Wayland, Simon Lewis & Jace Wayland, Simon Lewis & Maryse Lightwood, Simon Lewis/Isabelle Lightwood
Series: Flufftober [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1945453
Comments: 10
Kudos: 111





	Gardening, But Make It Shadowhunters

“I don’t understand why we have to do this.” Jace complained from the backseat.   
Alec rolled his eyes, trying to shade himself from the morning sun with his hand. “Because she’s our mom and we love her. Stop whining, you’re not three.”

Magnus snorted from behind the wheel and Simon let out a “burn.”

“Whatever, I get that if she’d need help with, I don’t know, getting rid of a demon or something, but this is-” 

Isabelle cut Jace off, saying “-mundane?”

“That’s what she is now, Jace.” Clary said, like it was news to the blonde.

Jace’s mouth went into a hard line. “How are you all so okay with this? It’s gardening!” he waved his hands around dramatically “You know, potting plants and digging up dirt and…. things. We’re shadowhunters, for Angel’s sake!”

“You’re just scared of earthworms, aren’t you?” Simon asked, smirking. 

Jace hit the back of his head and Simon let out a yelp.

“Stop fighting.” Alec said, looking through the rearview mirror with a frown. 

Magnus glanced at him, amused. “You’d make a wonderful father. I mean, you’ve had plenty of practice with this lot.”

That earned him a bunch of protests, but Alec snickered. “Yeah, so have you.”

“Alec and Magnus are total dads of the group.” Simon said from the backseat. He was crushed between Clary and Jace, while Isabelle lounged on the very backseat of the van.

“Why is Magnus driving again?” Clary asked with curiosity, just as they pulled onto the dirt road.

“Because I’m the dad. And Alec can’t drive.”

“I can, too!”

Magnus clicked his tongue. “He can’t drive well.” 

Alec glared at him.

The small cottage, painted red with a black roof started to appear behind the grove of woods and fields that were planted with wheat. It was like a sea of golden grass.

After Maryse had taken up the bookshop, she wanted to find another place to live. When she and Luke moved in together, they were starting to think about actually buying a place together.

Alec would’ve never in a million years expected them to buy a place in the countryside, yet here they were. 

After a few months, the renovations were done and all that was left was the outside. Luke had built a porch and a small gardening shack, because apparently, Maryse liked gardening now.

And after a phone call, Alec and everyone else were roped into coming over and helping out.

It was actually, the least they could do, to help show their support in whatever their mother was doing. It was very unlike Maryse, but also unlike Luke. Both Clary and Alec had many talks over these sudden changes in their lifestyle.

But they supported their parents, no matter what.

Alec knew that Magnus, just like Jace, wasn’t very prone to the idea of gardening, especially when Maryse had ‘forbade magic’ while doing the chores. 

But Magnus loved Maryse, just as much as she loved him. Of course he’d come.

And Alec also promised Magnus to take a week off work so they could have some alone time afterwards. So there’s that.

Magnus pulled into the small driveway, driving past the red wooden fence.

The cottage itself was homely and very rustic. There was a white painted bench outside on the porch and the wind chimes wrote their own melodies in the breeze.

Magnus stepped out, stretching and Alec did the same, raising his hands up and feeling his muscles loosen. It was only an hour drive from the city, but still, his height and that van? Didn’t really go together.

He went over to Magnus as the others struggled to pile out the van. Isabelle shouted “Hey, let me out of here!” from the back seat.

“What did you mean by, I can’t drive well?” Alec asked, pulling Magnus against him.

The warlock chuckled, raising an eyebrow. “Darling, you nearly drove us off a cliff once.”

“That was once,” Alec concluded, kissing Magnus’ forehead.

“Hey, lovebirds, mind keeping it PG? Some of us didn’t come here for the front row seats of the ‘Magnus and Alec show’” Jace hollered and Alec flipped him the finger.

“Alexander Gideon Lightwood, I’ll break that finger if you do that again.” came a mellow voice from the porch.

Maryse Lightwood stood there, scowling at Alec.

The shadowhunter’s cheeks turned slightly red. “Sorry, mom.” he replied and when Maryse came down the stairs, hugging the girls first, Alec stuck his tongue out at the chuckling Jace.

After the others, Maryse hugged Magnus first, saying “It’s so good to see you, Magnus.” and then moved to Alec.

His mom always smelled of books now, and the flowery perfume he could sometimes smell off Isabelle. He suspected Izzy had bought the same perfume for mom and now she wore it all the time. 

“Sweetheart, how are you?” Maryse asked, hugging him tight and Alec let his chin fall to her shoulder. 

“I’m good, mom.” he replied, just like he always did.

When Maryse let him go, he could see her face more clearly. It was sunkissed and there were small wrinkles here and there on her face, but the smile she had on was worth a thousand suns.

“Well, if it isn’t the big band of misfits?” Luke’s voice drifted towards them and Clary rushed forward, hugging him tight.

“Hey, we saved the shadow world.” Simon pointed out, when Luke hugged him next. 

“Yeah, I’m still trying to figure that one out.” Luke said, ruffling his hair, making Simon duck.

“Alright, I see you all dressed accordingly, like I asked, so let’s get to the back yard.” Maryse said enthusiastically, and Jace let out a soft groan. Alec elbowed him in the ribs as they walked. 

They were all wearing sweats and T-shirts, but obviously Magnus and Izzy couldn’t exactly let that stop them from appearing anything but casual. 

Izzy was wearing a red crop top for the sunny day, the leggings gray and looking very new. Magnus had on his sparkling dark green leggings, but the shirt tucked in to it was one of Alec’s. He’d just added a little more colour to the fading blue, making it look nearly new.

It was big and loose on him though, one shoulder bared as the T-shirt slid down, and Alec found it adorable. 

The back yard was not as big as they’d feared, but it looked like a small paradise.

There was a big oak tree in the left corner, with a swing attached to one of its branches. The red fence was lined with flower beds, though there were no flowers in them just yet.

In the middle of it all was a cozy looking fire pit with some wooden chairs. Here and there were rock formations that were also supposed to house some sort of flowers.

The back porch was white and had walls with holes in them and Alec knew that that’s where mom wanted to plant the vines and plants that would climb their way up those walls.

Maryse clapped her hands, the dress she was wearing flowing in the wind slightly. It had sunflowers on it and it was shorter than anything she’d ever worn, even though it reached just below her knees.

“Alright, Izzy and Magnus are on the porch. Alec and Clary take the right side, and Simon and Jace take the left. Me and Luke will be handling the rock gardens. All of the things you need are already next to your stations, so if there’s anything else, just ask.”

Jace pulled a face. “We don’t even know anything about plants!”

“Wait, why am I with the whining baby?” Simon asked, not pleased. Jace smacked his head again.

“See what I have to deal with?” Simon pleaded. Maryse looked unbudging.

“It’s plants, Jace. Just stick ‘em in the soil, water, and that’s that. The reason for the pairings is this - both Simon and Clary know a thing or two about gardening, so there’s that. And I trust Magnus has seen a fair share of his own.” she let her now stern gaze go over everyone. “And that way none of you will be fighting all the time.”

“Simon and Jace, not fighting?” Isabelle said, disbelieving. 

Magnus held up a finger. “Hold on, now, Izzy. Your mother has a point, they have a blooming bromance.” 

“I’m gonna spray you with water when you’re not looking,” Jace pointed at Magnus. 

The warlock waved a hand in dismissal. “Sure you are, Chase.” 

Alec swallowed a laugh. 

“Okay, let’s do this!” Clary said cheerfully and pulled at Alec’s sleeve.  
Alec looked back at Magnus, who winked at him and went after Isabelle, and Alec might’ve stopped for too long staring at his ass, because Clary smacked the back of his head.

“Focus, dumbass.” she said, pulling him down next to the flower bed.

“Ow. For such a small person, you sure have a lot of pent up rage in you.” he announced, pulling on the gloves.

Clary smirked. “Yeah, and you don’t want to piss me off. Here,” she said, handing Alec a weird looking device.

“What in the hell is this for?” he motioned towards Clary, as if wielding a knife. 

“It’s a hoe.” she said, taking the small shovel. 

Alec stopped moving, staring at her in disbelief. “Beg your pardon?”

Clary raised her eyes and then sighed. “A hoe. That’s what it’s called, I don’t make the rules and terminology, Alec. It’s like a small pick that you use to get out the weed and make the soil a better bed for the flowers.”

Alec eyed the thing. “Why do I have to do that and you get the shovel? At least yours is not inappropriately named.”

Clary let out a long, impatient breath. “Oh, for heaven's sake,” she said, taking the ‘hoe’ from Alec and replacing it with the shovel. 

Alec followed Clary’s instructions, digging a small hole and after she’d done doing whatever she did with that hoe, they placed a set of pansies in it. 

The sun was scorching hot and at one point, when they were taking a break and watching Simon throw dirt at Jace’s hair and him freaking out, he noticed a small patch of road going down the hill just at the back of the yard.

“Hey, mom?” he called out from where he was lying on the grass. Maryse looked up from behind her hat made of straws and Alec asked “Where does that road go?”

She wiped some sweat off her brow and then pointed to the road with a shovel. “There’s a small lake down there, I was thinking you all can check it out later.”

She straightened up, looking around. “Anyone want some lemonade?”

There was a chorus of excited ‘Yes!’’s and she smiled, nodding. She took Luke with her, to help, and Alec let the gloves fall to the ground as they gathered up next to the unlit fireplace. 

Simon took a seat, pulling Izzy onto his lap, while Clary took another chair and Jace sat down before her, head leaning onto her legs.

Magnus approached Alec and the shadowhunter let Magnus kiss his cheek, leaning down for him to do so. “Having fun?” he asked Alec and the shadowhunter laughed.

“Surprisingly, yes. You?” he asked, sitting down and stretching his legs, leaning on his elbows. Magnus layed on the grass, head going to Alec’s lap and staring up at the clear blue sky. 

“Actually, yes. Izzy and I had a lot of fun figuring out how to plant the things so they’d actually grow. Turns out neither of us should ever be trusted with plants.”

Alec laughed, throwing his head back and feeling very light all of a sudden. It was somehow surreal, being here and doing such a mundane thing as gardening, of all things. 

“I’ve never done such a thing before. At least, not like this. I’ve watered plants, sure, but I had magic to just make them spring to life whenever I needed to. This is nice,” Magnus said then, his hands stretching above him.

Alec could see the small patch of skin underneath and he let his hand go to it, wrapping around Magnus waist as he leaned down.

He kissed Magnus and felt the softness of his lips. Magnus always used chapstick when it was hot outside and he told Alec to do the same, which the shadowhunter refused. He could just kiss Magnus, anyways.

“This heat is murder, though.” Clary announced, fanning her face.

“I know.” Simon agreed, and Alec came back up and stared at them all.

“Mom said there’s a small lake down by that road. We could check it out after we’re done here.” 

Everyone seemed excited about that, especially Jace who said “Yeah, I need that after rat-boy here threw dirt on me.”

“You liked it.” Simon winked, and Jace glared at him.

“That don’t even make sense.”

Isabelle laughed in Simon’s lap, resting her head on his shoulder. “This is nice, though. I mean, we get to spend time with mom,” she paused and gave Clary a smile “And Luke. And I think it’s sort of a vacation, too.”

“Yeah, and we get to watch how Jace jumps, like he’d gotten an electric shock every time an earthworm appears, which is always fun.” 

They all laughed and Jace had that murderous look on his face again. Clary kissed it off, saying “I still love you.”

Maryse and Luke came over with a tray of lemonade and a pitcher and each of them grabbed a glass. 

“Well, how are you kids doing?” she asked and then, had an amused smile on her face “By the looks of it, Jace and Simon have made the most progress.”

“What?” Clary protested when Jace had a smug smile on his face.

“How is that even possible.” Isabelle shook her head, but Simon smirked.

“My mom is a green thumb. I learned a lot of it from her. And Jace is actually a natural.”

Everyone glared at Jace who let out a “In your faces, losers.”

“Are we 12 now?” Alec asked and Magnus snickered. 

“I think Jace never really stopped being 12.”

“Okay, children,” Maryse chastised as Jace opened his mouth to probably say something insulting, “No fighting.”

“I’m centuries old.” Magnus said then, but Maryse just glared at him.

“And I’m your mom, so you will listen to me.” she said in her mom-voice.

Magnus shut his mouth and even though Maryse was being ‘stern’, Alec could see the way Magnus’ face softened at the words ‘I’m your mom’. 

After lemonade, they all got up again and Alec and Clary went by to Izzy and Magnus to see how they were doing.

Magnus went up to the porch, sitting on the railing with one leg on each side and reached for the hanging flower pot there, to put a set of roses in it. 

He couldn’t reach though, and Alec snickered, watching him try. Magnus sent him a deadly glare. 

He snapped his fingers and the pot appeared in his hands. 

“Hey! No magic!” Alec announced and Clary crossed her arms.

“That’s cheating!”

Magnus gave them both an unimpressed look. “I didn’t realize this was a competition, where there’s even a possibility to cheat.” 

He took and placed the pot on the railing, planting the roses in it without magic. Alec bit his lip.

“Yeah, well, I’m telling mom.” he said. Magnus had a very betrayed look on his face.

“You wouldn’t.”

Alec raised a brow. 

“Alec, come on.” Magnus said, sounding like a child. 

“Yep, Maryse is going to be so disappointed.” Clary agreed, when Isabelle chuckled in the background. 

Magnus hopped off the railing, coming to Alec. “Come on, I couldn’t reach it.” 

Alec laughed. “You could’ve asked for help.”

“And have you laugh at me?” 

Alec clutched his chest dramatically. “I would never.” 

Clary said “You make fun of my height all the time.”

“That’s cause you're a midget.” Alec allowed and Clary stuck her tongue out at him, saying “Sasquatch”. 

Magnus wrapped his arms around Alec’s waist, pressing their bodies together and Alec felt Magnus’ breath on his neck and it tickled him.

“Please don’t tell on me?” Magnus asked, pleading, and pressed a small soft kiss just below Alec’s ear. The shadowhunter let out a sigh, holding Magnus closer.

“Fine,” he agreed and Magnus sent him a smile.

“That’s it? That’s how fast you cave? Good lord you’re so done for.” Isabelle said, tapping her foot on the ground.

Magnus laughed, when Alec glared at his sister.

“Why don’t you go and annoy someone else?” he said, just as Maryse came towards them.  
She clapped her hands together, eyeing them all. “I understand that you absolutely don’t see each other every day and need to be in close proximity of each other all the time,” she said, voice dripping with sarcasm “but less canoodling and more working.” 

“Burn,” Izzy said, putting a hand over her mouth with exaggeration. 

Alec rolled his eyes, kissing Magnus’ forehead, before he accompanied Clary back to their ‘station’.

After a few hours, Alec was finally getting to enjoy their work.

“That actually looks really well done, Alec.” Clary observed his work.

“I know, I’m a master at gardening.” he replied and Clary laughed, throwing a weed at him.

“You couldn’t even grow a cactus, if your life depended on it.”

Alec was about to throw the ‘hoe’ at her, when she lifted her hand and pulled it across her forehead to wipe the sweat and left a trail of mud instead.

The tall shadowhunter doubled over in laughter, pointing at her, while Clary stared at him in confusion.

When she finally got it, Alec had to get up and run away from the redhead, who was literally throwing dirt at him.

He hopped over one of the rock formations where Luke and Maryse were working, landing on the other side gracefully.

“Kids, what-” Maryse started, but Alec ducked when Clary threw the dirt, making it land in Izzy’s hair instead.

She let out a screech and Alec held onto his stomach, watching as Clary tried to hold in her own laughter.

“Oh, sorry, I-Iz,” Clary breathed, but Isabelle took a handful of dirt and said “You’re dead, parabatai.”

She launched at her and Clary ducked behind Jace, pulling him down with her and they fell to the ground, just as Isabelle threw and the dirt hit Simon.

It went partly into his ear and he jumped, startling. “Izzy, what in the f-” he stopped just in time, looking at Maryse and Luke in a flash “fiddlesticks.” he finished lamely.

“Sorry, babe. That was meant for Clary.” Isabelle said, just as Alec’s handful of dirt landed on her shirt.  
“Alec!” she yelled and then commenced a ‘dirt war’, where Maryse and Luke respectively retreated to the porch, to ‘have no hand in this’, while the others divided into various teams.

First, Alec, Magnus and Simon were all on the opposite team of Jace, Clary and Isabelle, but as they ran around like crazy, the teams switched.

At one point it was the boys versus girls, then Magnus went over to the girls side, then Isabelle switched with Jace and finally, it was Simon, Clary and Jace versus Isabelle, Magnus and Alec.

When Simon stumbled over a newly made flower bed, leaving footprints, Maryse decided to intervene.

“Alright, maniacs. Enough is enough. By the Angel, did I raise savages?” she chastised, but had an amused smile on her face.

“Get cleaned up. There’s towels inside, Luke, would you get them, please?” she asked and Luke nodded, leaning over to kiss her cheek before he disappeared into the house for a moment.

Alec went over to Magnus, who was trying to shake the dirt from his hair. “Is this ever going to come out?” he complained.

Alec laughed, leaning over to wipe his thumb across Magnus’ cheek, smearing it even more. 

Magnus waved his hand at him, and looked as if he would tackle Alec, but Luke appeared, distributing the towels.

“Get to the lake and be back by dinner.” Maryse commanded in her mom voice.

And, of course, she was rewarded with a chorus of ‘Yes, ma’am’.

Alec linked his fingers with Magnus, swaying their hands as they walked down to the lake. Magnus could easily clean them all, but swimming in this hot weather sounded amazing right now. 

When they got down to the lake, they were greeted by a small glistening pool of water.

The grass around it felt nice under their bare feet and there was even a small bridge.

“That looks like it wouldn’t even hold a fly.” Isabelle said, eyeing the thing.

“Scared?” Simon asked and to everyone’s surprise, Izzy said “You wish,” with a wink.

“Did she just quote Harry Potter with Simon?” Jace asked.

Clary laughed. “You’d be amazed how persistent Simon can be when it comes to his favorite movies.” 

Since they didn’t bring any swimsuits, the girls just took off their pants and left their T-shirts on, while the guys stripped down to their boxers.

They decided to count to three and then all jump in from the bridge that creaked and wobbled under their weight. They barely fit on it.

At the count of three, it was obviously Jace who jumped in, and the rest laughed as they still stood on the wooden bridge.

“You traitors!” he said, slightly out of breath.

“How's the water?” Clary teased. Jace swam over and so quickly that it was as if in a flash, pulled her feet and she fell into the water. 

“I don’t know, you tell me?”

Alec decided to be a gentleman and not push Magnus in. Magnus didn’t decide to be a gentleman, though, and the shadowhunter fell in, startled, as the warlock pushed him.

The water felt chilly, against his hot skin, but he got used to it quickly.

He glared at Magnus, who gracefully lowered himself into the water. “Can I approach you or are you going to try and drown me for pushing you?” he asked, a glint in his eyes.

Alec rolled his own, but just said “I guess you’ll find out, huh?”

Magnus made a disapproving noise, but swam closer. It wasn’t deep in the lake and Alec was so tall that he could stand in it, with the water reaching up to his shoulders.

Magnus wrapped his hands around his neck and his legs went around Alec’s waist. Even if Alec had the intention of pushing him under water, he discarded it. This was much better. 

Magnus looked at him mischievously, pressing their bodies together under the water, and Alec had a hard time staying upright. 

He much rather would’ve laid Magnus down on the ground, somewhere.

“This is nice,” Magnus commented, kissing the corner of Alec’s lips softly. Alec let out a slightly shaky breath.

He just hummed in reply and Magnus laughed, leaning in to kiss him properly. 

It was slow and languid, and their lips were slick because of the water and their faces still slightly smeared with dirt, but Alec held onto Magnus tightly, wanting to savor the moment.

His skin tingled as the water sloshed around them peacefully and Magnus’ lips slid to the spot below his ear.

“Magnus, what are you doing?” 

Alec could feel Magnus’ hands on his back now, and the warlock said “Kissing you,” against his skin.

“No, what are you _doing_?” Alec repeated and felt Magnus nails dig into his skin slightly when he grinded against him.

Alec let out a small gasp and Magnus purred “I think you know, darling.” 

He didn’t have time to reply, because Jace yelled “Hey, losers, we’re going to see who is going to get to the other side of the lake the fastest!”

Alec raised his head and then looked back at Magnus. He felt himself smile and the action was mirrored in Magnus’ face.

“I could just create a portal and we’d win.” Magnus suggested, but Alec let him go, both of them now floating in the lake.

“Now where’s the fun in that?” 

After their competition (which Isabelle totally won), they just sat on the shore, legs in the water and Magnus conjured up small bubbles to float around them.

They popped them when they got too close and that emitted small blue sparks from them.

The darker it got, the more magical it looked.

When it started to get chilly, they stood up and wrapped the towels around them. Magnus conjured small open fireballs of blue to show them the way back to the house, but also to keep warm.

When they got there, they saw that Luke was building a fire in the fire pit. 

“Get in and change, your mother is already waiting to make you eat all the food she cooked for dinner,” he pointed towards the house. 

When they got in, Magnus snapped his fingers and made everyone’s choice of clothing appear, so they could change.

Alec didn’t even say what he needed, but Magnus made his sweats and a hoodie appear, and also one of Alec’s hoodies for himself. 

They sat down and ate dinner when Luke came back, occasionally going outside to check on the fireplace. When they were done, Maryse announced that they were about to go roast marshmallows. 

Magnus seemed particularly excited about the ordeal, saying “I’ve never done that before”. It was extremely weird to see someone so old as Magnus get excited about such a trivial thing.

Alec smiled, kissing the tip of his nose, before Maryse shoved packages of marshmallows into their hands along with wooden sticks to roast them on.

They went out, where Luke had found more chairs to put around the fireplace.

They sat down and Maryse embarrassed all the Lightwood kids with stories of how they taught the kids to swim when they were little. 

The stars came out, some clouds drifting over them every once in a while and Magnus snapped his fingers once more, making blankets appear.

Clary was huddled in Jace’s lap, while Izzy’s head rested on Simon’s shoulder. Maryse and Luke held hands under the blanket, but that was about it for their PDA.

Magnus was sitting next to Alec in his own chair, but his legs were draped along Alec’s lap, the blanket over them.

“Thank you for coming out today, kids. The garden looks lovely.” Maryse said and Luke nodded.

“There’s no way we could’ve done this ourselves.”

Clary smiled at his father. “Oh, come on. It was more fun than work.”

“Speak for yourself,” Jace mumbled and Clary pinched him, making the blonde yelp.

They all laughed, just as Isabelle spotted a small wobbling light in the sky.

“Hey, look!” she pointed at it and suddenly, there were tens of them.

Fireflies. 

Alec watched in amazement as they twinkled around them, the fire crackling.

“We definitely have to come here with our kids someday.” Alec said quietly and then, he stopped abruptly.

That’s a topic they hadn’t discussed yet. 

But Magnus snuggled in closer, his hands wrapping around Alec’s waist.

“Their grandmother would kill us if we didn’t, so really, we have no choice.” he said lightly.

Alec exhaled a breath, smiling way too brightly now.

He pressed a kiss to Magnus’ hairline, mumbling “I love you,” against his skin.

Magnus hands squeezed his now, the rings pressing against Alec’s palm as the warlock whispered “I love you, too.”

Alec could see the fireflies flicker in the distance, out of the corner of his eye, but his attention went to Magnus’ eyes.

The golden cat-eyes outshone anything else in view.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, my fellow Yees and Haws!
> 
> Welcome to Flufftober 2020, something me and Arsis have decided to try and give a go at, I guess?
> 
> This is Day 18, which should've been Arsis', and yes we are aware that it's already day 20. Arsis is working on it, but they had like, idfk how many consecutive days, so I'm posting instead. You better not be mad because of this, I'm very sensitive and I may cry. And don't call Arsis out THEY ARE DOING THEIR GODDAMN BEST.
> 
> If you liked this, let me know because I love comments! (and Kudos. I love those, too, just so you know.)
> 
> You can also find me on  
> Wattpad: WarmthOfRain  
> Instagram: warmthofrain  
> Twitter: rain_warmth  
> Tumblr: malecbaby
> 
> [This flufftober is a collab with @sleeepdeprived, They took up 15 days and I did the same. Happy fluffy October!]


End file.
